You Never Knew
by Sharon10
Summary: What would have happened if BoNora had met in a different time? Bo is engaged to Sarah and Nora is involved in an abusive relationship with his best friend. One day, he finds her on the docks after a particularly rough time. BoNora
1. You Never Knew Part 1

A/N: What would have happened if Bo/Nora had met in a different time? Bo is engaged to Sarah and Nora is involved in an abusive relationship with his best friend. One day, he finds her on the docks after a particularly rough time.

You Never Knew- Part 1

The air was quiet now. The boats were all docked and the town was sleeping. She turned her head and saw a pony gallop away like the wind, and she only wished she could find a way to esacape like that. She had long passed the point of crying by the time he came around the corner. She was afraid to look him in the eyes.

Bo: What are you doing out alone this time of night? Don't you know how dangerous it is?

She listened to the sound of his voice. He could always make her feel better when she was down. He was her best friend and he was always there. But she couldn't tell him this. She couldn't let him know the horror she lived with every day.

Bo: Nora? Nora, sweetheart are you Ok?

She tried to gather the things that spilled from her purse when she picked herself up off the ground but her mind was frazzled and her hands were shaky. He tried to reach out to her but she freaked out when he touched her. She still wouldn't look at him.

Bo: Sweetheart, I know that someone hurt you. You don't have to say it for me to know. You won't look at me and you're here in the middle of the night in a place where you're not safe. I can only guess that its because you're even less safe at home.

He turned her around to face him and he saw the bruises she struggled to conceal. Anger burned his soul. Steve was his best friend. He had known him for most his life. He never would have guessed that he could ever lay a hand on a woman. 

Bo: He did this to you didn't he?

When she said nothing, he tried not to let on what he was feeling inside.

Bo: Talk to me Nora. I've known you for a long time now. I think its safe to say that your as much my best friend as he is. Maybe more so, because we've been through so much together. But I don't want you to think there would ever be a choice if you were in trouble. If he did this to you... if he hurt you... I'm not going to stand by and let him get away with it. You're important to me. Way too important to be living in a nightmare all alone.

Nora: I have no where to go. He was my family.

Bo: You have me. You'll always have me kiddo. If you're in trouble, you know I'll find a way to get you out of it. But I have to know the score before I do anything. Can you tell me what happened here tonight?

Nora(Tears in her eyes): I tried to run away. I just got so tired of the life. Of living with the lie. It was always something. Something I didn't do right. I couldn't take it anymore.

Bo: What did you do Nora?

Nora: I made it halfway out the door when he came after me. It was bad this time. So bad that I waited till he was asleep and walked up the stairs, loaded a gun and left. I knew he'd find me and when he did I'd be ready. But I wasn't ready. And he almost killed me.

Bo(A Lump In His Throat): Is that why your dress is torn? And your knees are scraped.

Nora: I fought him this time. He became violent and I fought him. But it wasn't enough. He dragged me into the bushes like an animal. I was screaming but no one heard me. He kept hitting me. So hard I thought he would kill me. He was screaming at me to shut up and he had his hands over my mouth to silence me. I bit him. That's when he lost it.

Bo: What did he do Nora?

Nora(Pause): He took off his belt. At first I thought he was going to use it on me. But he didn't. He held me back so I couldn't move or fight. He said he was going to make me pay. He ripped my clothes and said he was gonna show me what I'd been withholding from him and I was dam well gonna enjoy it. When I fought against him, he punched me in the face. Eventually I stopped fighting. I wanted him to get it over with. A part of me wanted him to kill me instead. But he wouldn't do it. He pushed his way inside me and raped me. It was my first time.

Bo: Oh Baby. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you? Anything you need?

Nora: You're doing it. (She paused momentarily and looked at him)I wish I had met you before him. Your a great friend. Sarah's a lucky girl. You should go be with her now .

Bo: Not until I know your safe.

The tears were falling freely now. She just laid her head on his shoulder, not sure what else to do.

Nora: I'm not sure how to move on from this. Can you hold me for a while?

Bo just reached out and held her as she let his arms encircle her. He wrapped his jacket around her and she cried. He took his hands and gently wiped them away. He had to ask her the toughest question of all. One he thought he knew the answer to.

Bo: Where is he now?

Nora: He's Dead. I Shot him.

TBC


	2. You Never Knew Part 2

You Never Knew- Part 2

Bo: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SHOT HIM? Where is he Nora?

Nora: Bo, please don't yell at me. I... I...

She started becoming hysterical and he realized right away that he had scared her. He took a step back and looked at her, so she would know he was on her side. 

Bo: I'm sorry Baby. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just trying to understand here.

Nora: Don't hate me Bo. Please... I had no choice. I've lost everything in my life that mattered. Please don't tell me I've lost you too.

He brushed the hair out of her face and wiped her tears.

Bo: I'm sorry sweetie. I really didn't mean to yell at you. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. And I hate myself right now for ever making you feel an ounce of what he made you feel.

Nora: You could never be like him. You would never hurt a woman the way he did.

Bo: Nora, I'm your friend. I care about you a lot. And right now I'm really worried. You're telling me you shot a man to his death and I'm afraid of what that will do to you. You could never hurt anyone if your life depended on it.

Nora (Tears in her eyes): I'm scared Bo. What's going to happen to me now?

She looked at him pleadingly, and he melted. He wrapped her in his arms and held her. She just stayed there like a lost child, afraid of the dark.

Bo: Show me where the body is? I'll take care of everything. 

When Nora showed him the place where he had raped her, he was almost glad that he was dead. He could see the blood on the ground from where he had bruised her. When he saw the gun, he picked it up and wiped the fingerprints off with his jacket.

Bo: You fired a full barrel didn't you?

Nora: I... I didn't want him to have a chance to hurt me again. I was scared Bo. I just kept firing the gun until it wouldn't shoot anymore. Then he was lying on the floor and I panicked. That's when you found me.

Bo: Ok I want you to listen to me very carefully. NO ONE can know about this. If the police find out he's dead, they're going to come after you and lock you up. If they find out you were raped just moments before he was killed, it's a done deal. According to the law, he was unarmed and you shot a full barrel of bullets into an unarmed man. That's not only considered premeditated, it's considered murder.

When she started to cry hysterically, he went over to her and took her hands in his.

Bo: I'm NOT letting you go down for this Nora. We're going to get rid of the body. Nobody will ever find out what horror you had to go through tonight. And if by some chance they do, you don't say ANYTHING about this and you let me handle it. I'm going to protect you Nora. But you have to trust me. Can you do that?

Nora (Tears in Her Eyes): You're probably the only person in this world that I DO trust.

Bo: Good. Now I want you to pull yourself together because I need your help. We need to dispose of the trash. 

She gave him a knowing glance and picked herself up off the ground.

Nora: I'm ready. What Do You Need Me To Do.?

TBC


	3. You Never Knew Part 3

You Never Knew- Part 3

She was completely still when he brought her inside. He saw the glassy stare in her eyes and the look of panic whenever she thought someone was there. He knew she needed some help but he was afraid of what would happen if she had to face it. He sat with her on the floor and covered her in a blanket. They both sat there in silence.

Nora: What's going to happen now? It's not like we can keep this a secret forever. People are going to find out he's dead and when they do they're going to start asking questions.

Bo: IF they suspect anything then we'll deal with it. Right now the only thing you need to be worried about is making sure you survive this.

Nora: I don't know how to survive. My whole life was wrapped up in him. Now he's dead and I killed him. How do I ever survive something like that?

Bo (pausing): I'll tell you how... you put one foot in front of the other. You wake up every day and be grateful that you're alive. Eventually you'll be able to feel like a whole person again. Eventually it will be easier to breathe.

Nora: And what do I do in the meantime? What do I do with the fear that consumes me? (Pause) Bo I'm terrified of walking up those stairs and having to take off my clothes because I'm afraid that someone will be watching me. I can't close my eyes because I don't want to see him in my dreams. What am I supposed to do with that?

Bo: I'd give anything to take that away from you. I can't make your pain stop. What I can do is offer to help you.

Nora: I'm not sure that anyone can help me now.

Bo: Let's start with something simple. You need to get out of those wet clothes. Steve already took your innocence. I'm not going to let him take your life.

She said nothing as he lifted her off the ground and carried her upstairs. He ran a bath full of warm water. She just sat on the toilet and said nothing. Once the bath was full, he gently removed her clothing and helped her into the bath. She was crying when he helped her try to rid herself of the filth. He took his hands and wiped her tears.

Bo: Please don't cry. You're much too beautiful for that.

Nora: I can't help it. I've been through a nightmare. And I still can't help wondering how I'll ever be able to be touched. What happens if I can never allow that? Even when I want exactly that.

Bo: Nora, you're going to be fine. I know you can't see it right now but you will be. You're so incredibly strong. And someday some man is going to be very lucky to have you in his life.

Nora: What if I never recognize real love? That's what I'm afraid of. I've never known anything but abuse. How can I ever be with someone who's good for me if I don't know how to see it?

Bo: I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. I'm not going to let you give up on you.

Nora (Crying): I just want to feel normal again. I want someone to want me. Is that so terrible?

Bo (Pausing): It's not terrible. It's human. (Pause) Nora you've been through a horrible ordeal that has scarred you. But I've got news for you. Someone DOES want you. Someone who knows it's the last thing in the world that he SHOULD want. (Pause) I've wanted you for years and it killed me to watch you make a choice that was bad for you. But I'm here now and I love you. I'll never let anyone hurt you again.

Nora: What if I asked you to do something that was against everything you've ever believed in? Would you do it?

Bo (Pausing): I think I would do anything for you...

Nora: Even kiss me...

TBC 


	4. You Never Knew Part 4

**You Never Knew- Part 4**

Bo looked at Nora, obviously surprised by her request. He brushed the hair back from her face and she could see the doubt in his eyes.

Nora: You're not going to do it are you?

Bo (Pausing): Not for the reasons you think. (Another Pause) Nora, it's not because I think you're not desirable. Believe me, I am MORE then just a little attracted to you. Hell, right now, I would love nothing more then to take you in my arms and love you until you forget every ugly thing that Steve ever did to you. But I can't do that. It's not what you need. And I would never forgive myself if by giving in to my feelings for you, I caused you to break. I won't do that to you Nora. I won't be like him.

Nora: You could never be like him Bo. You would never raise a hand to a woman like that. And you'd never force yourself on her when she's begging you to just stop. I'll never have my first time Bo. He took that away from me. He took my innocence... and he made me into a killer. I have no idea how I'm supposed to get past that. It kills me to think that I could be capable of taking another person's life, despite what he was.

Bo: It's not your fault Nora. If you didn't put an end to it, he would have killed you. And then you would be making your daughter grow up without a mother. I can't bear that thought Nora. I can't bear it because believe it or not, I really need you too.

Nora: Why would anyone need me? I'm useless.

Bo: No. No you're not. You're incredible. And you're my best friend. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you.

Nora: I never knew you cared so much. Why? Why do you care so much?

Bo: Oh come on Nora. Isn't it obvious? I love you. I've always loved you. Even after all these years and my engagement to someone else, you're still the one who moves me the most. I'd give anything for you to be ok. And even more then that, I really wish you could love me back. I ache for you. Body, mind and soul.

Nora (Smiling at him): Oh Bo... Who ever said I didn't love you? I DO love you. I was just never good enough for you. I walked away from you because I thought you deserved someone who could give you what you deserved. And that sure as hell wasn't me...

Bo: Nora, whoever put that idea in your head was dead wrong. I mean you might not have been perfect, but you were perfect for me.

Nora leaned over the tub and looked in his eyes.

Nora: You were everything I ever wanted. I'm so sorry if I hurt you. I had no idea you felt that way about me. If I had then maybe things would have been different. I guess now all we can do is change the course of the future. Starting with right now.

Bo: What did you have in mind?

Nora: Well since you won't kiss me, I guess I'll have to make the first move.

She leaned in to kiss him and their lips touched in a rather gentle but still passionate kiss. When she tensed up, Bo could see what it was doing to her.

Bo: See that's why I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to see that look in your eyes.

Nora: It's ok Bo. It was MY choice. And you know what, even though it scared me to be that close to someone, I'm glad it was with you. I know that you would never let anything happen to me.

Bo: You're right about that. Now come on. Let me help you get changed.

She didn't say anything as he helped her out of the bath. He took the towel and dried her off. His hands were moving across her body and she found that although it did make her tense, it didn't make her cringe. He led her to the bed room and gave her a pair of sweats and an old tea shirt. After he helped her change, he pulled down the sheets and helped her climb inside the blankets.

Bo: Nora, you really need to get some sleep.

Nora (Pausing): Would you just hold me until I fall asleep? I don't want to be afraid anymore.

Bo: That sounds like the best offer I've had all night.

He climbed into the bed next to her and held her close to his body. God how he wanted to kiss her. She was so beautiful. And she felt so incredible lying in his arms this way. He never wanted a woman as much as he wanted her right now in this moment. He closed his eyes and tried to get the images of her out of his mind. Right now Nora's safety was all that mattered.

Nora enjoyed the feel of his arms around her body and for the first time in a really long time, she felt completely safe. God how she wanted him. It killed her to think of all the reasons why they couldn't be together She closed her eyes and tried to get the unpleasant images of her attack out of her mind... and the images of how good it felt to be kissing the man she had loved for most of her life.

TBC


	5. You Never Knew Part 5

**You Never Knew- Part 5**

As Bo lay in the bed at night; he watched Nora's breathing as he cradled her in his arms. She had fallen asleep with her head on his chest and he couldn't bring himself to move her so he simply wrapped his arms around her and tried to close his eyes. He ended up watching her all night and praying that sleep would keep her dreams at bay, even though he knew she had a long and terrifying way to go.

When he called his fiancé' to tell her he wouldn't be home tonight, he didn't tell her he was spending the night with the woman he had loved for most of his life. And when she hung up the phone with an "I love you," he simply hung up without saying it back to her. He wondered if she could tell he was thinking of someone else as he spoke to her. He wondered if Nora knew how much he loved her as he held her in his arms. Taking one last look at her, he kissed the top of her head gently, then settled back into place and closed his eyes. He was content to be holding the woman of his dreams in his arms for the rest of the night. 

_The fog was dark and cold as she stepped out into the night. The air blew her hair around in her face as she shivered. She was calling Bo's name but no answer seemed to come. Fear clenched at her chest as she ran. She appeared to be running forever with no apparent destination in mind. All she knew was that she had to get away. And she had to find Bo. She took her eyes off the road for a split second when she thought she heard his voice and ended up falling flat on her face in the woods. When she looked up, she saw his face... Bloody, angry and laughing at her. He snickered that Bo would never come for her because she was pathetic and she didn't deserve anything but pain and misery. She was all alone now as he dragged her into the bushes. All that could be heard now was the piercing sound of her screams... the sound of fear _

she woke up in a cold sweat, jolting Bo out of his sleep with a loud and piercing cry. When he tried to jerk her back to reality, she was scratching at his skin, telling him not to touch her. It was then that Bo realized she was still in her dreams and he would have to trudge carefully on this territory.

He spoke in calm and gentle voice as her tears came freely and her voice was breaking. 

Bo: Nora... Nora, baby, its ok. You're safe now.

She didn't seem to budge as she just got this blank stare in her eyes and continued to rock back and forth. Bo took a chance and moved closer to her.

Bo: Nora, look at me. Nora, Its Bo. You're here with me now. Nobody is going to hurt you again. You're safe now. Nora...

She looked up at him, finally a smile of recognition spread across her face.

Nora: Bo?

Bo: That's right baby. I'm not going to hurt you. Can you give me your hand?

She paused only momentarily before giving it to him. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. All she did was weep. All he did was stay there with her and hold her till the shaking was gone. When she pulled away from him, he took his hand and wiped the tears that filled her eyes away. She smiled.

Bo: Oh Baby, you're much too beautiful to be filling those eyes with tears. You want to talk about it?

Nora: I thought I lot you. I was running so fast that I could feel my heart in my chest. I thought something terrible had happened to you. And then I fell. When I looked up I saw him.

Bo: Steve?

Nora: Yeah. And he told me you weren't coming for me because I was pathetic and that I didn't deserve anything but pain and misery. And then it was my rape all over again. The last thing I remember was him pulling me into the bushes and I was screaming. Then I woke up. I woke up afraid that I was all alone again.

Bo (Pulling her back into his arms): Shhh. Shhh, its ok Baby. It was only a dream. None of it was real.

Nora: It felt like it. I felt like I was loosing you. And I was terrified. I don't know what I'd do without you Bo. You're the only thing keeping me sane.

Bo: First of all, you're NEVER going to loose me. And second of all, I'll ALWAYS come for you Nora. You're not pathetic and you don't deserve any of this. If I could take it away for you I would. You are without a doubt my most priceless treasure. And I'll guard you with my life if I have to. The only thing I know for sure is that NOBODY will EVER touch you again. Not unless you want them to.

She smiled at him as she pulled away and looked at him.

Nora: What about you're Fiancé'? How does she feel about this?

Bo (Pausing): Nora... Nora I think you and I both know that I won't have a Fiancé' much longer. What I feel for you goes much deeper. 

Nora: Bo...

Bo: No. No hear me out Nora. I thought I could move on with my life. I honestly thought I was past this thing between us. But when I was talking to her on the phone, I was thinking of you. I couldn't even tell her I loved her and you know why?

Nora: Why?

Bo: Because I realized right then and there that I'm still in love with you. Even though I can't deny that there's a part of me who loves Sarah and wants to make a life with her, the part of me that is alive, the part of me that REALLY gets me going is my love for you. You're the one I want Nora. I'm in love with you.

She was about to say something when he lifted his finger to her mouth to stop her from speaking.

Bo: Before you say anything, just let me say that I know this is lousy timing. You've just been through a terrible nightmare and you can't bare the thought of being intimate with anyone right now. But Nora, I love you. I won't hurt you. And when the time comes for us to make love, you are going to know how it feels to be treasured. I will wait for you for as long as I have to because I love you. And I want a life with you. A life that includes marriage and family and everything you're so afraid to want right now. But know this baby... I'm here for the long haul as your friend and partner and eventually as your lover and husband.

Nora: You REALLY see that for us?

Bo: I do. I see us having it all baby. And we can. If you just give me a chance to show you.

Nora: I don't know if I can allow myself to hope for that. And you shouldn't either. There's a chance I may never be comfortable in my own skin again.

Bo: Then let me tell you this. The ONLY way you're getting rid of me is if you can look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me... that you don't want me. Because if you can't then I'm going to stay right here with you... for as long as it takes. Because I love you with everything I am. So tell me Nora... do you feel the same about me or am I just wasting my time here?

TBC


	6. You Never Knew Part 6

**You Never Knew- Part 6**

Bo turned to look at Nora, who had now sat herself up to look in his eyes. She brushed his cheek with her hands. Then she smiled that Nora Smile that always made him feel like the luckiest man alive.

Nora: Wasting your time? My God Bo, you could never be wasting your time. Not with me. I love you. I've always loved you. I never should have chosen Steve over you.

Bo: That's all just water under the bridge now sweetheart.

Nora: No… No its not. And I need to say this before I loose my nerve. (Pause) I was wrong. Its not easy for me to admit when I'm wrong but for me not to admit it now would be stupid. I've already lost so much because of my foolish choices and I couldn't stand it if I lost you too. I wish more then anything that I could give you what you what you want but I can't. 

Bo: And I accept that. Nora, I know that you've been through something that no woman should have to go through and I hate that I couldn't protect you from it.

Nora: It's NOT your fault Bo. We've been through this before. Neither one of us could have known. All we can do now is try and heal the emotional damage that was done.

Bo: Are you saying there's still a chance for us? Are you saying that at some point in this life you MIGHT be able to love me back?

Nora: Might? Bo, can't you see how I feel about you? I'm already in love with you. I've loved you for most of my life and it doesn't just go away because I can't be with you. But that's where we stand. I can't be with anyone and I won't ask you to wait. You deserve better then that. You deserve a woman who can give you everything. I want you to forget about me. Go back to your Fiancé and plan that wedding. She can give you love and children and everything in this life that you should have that I can't promise to give you.

Bo: NO. No I'm NOT letting you push me away just because you think I'd be happier without you. I've got news for you red. I'm NOT happier without you. I'm miserable without you. And even if it takes me the rest of my life, I'm going to be here for you in every way that counts. You can't ask me not to love you. That's like asking me not to breathe?

Nora (Tears in Her Eyes): What if it's what I want? What if it's the ONLY thing that will bring me any peace…? Bo, I need to know that you'll be happy. Please do this for me. Let me go. Forget about me. You'll be SO much better off if you do.

Bo: That's where you're wrong. I can't forget about you. And I won't let you go through this alone. I love you. And I don't care whether you can be with me tonight or ten years for now… It's not going to change how I feel. So STOP trying to fix things by cutting me out of your life. It's NOT happening Red. Not EVER.

Nora: But…

Bo: Not buts Red. We're in this together. And if you try to cut me out of your life, you know I'll just come back until I wear you down. Us Buchanan men don't give up on the women we love

Nora: I'm beginning to see that…

She smiled at him…

Nora: There's just one problem…

Bo: Oh yeah… what's that?

Nora: Eventually word is going to leak that Steve was murdered. We've danced around this topic all night but it still doesn't change the facts. He's dead and I killed him. When word travels, and you KNOW it will, then we may be forced to say goodbye anyways.

Bo: We've talked about this Red. It's not going to leak back to you. If they find out he was murdered instead of by natural causes then I'll just lead them in another direction.

Nora: How?

Bo: Simple… I'll just say _I _killed him….

TBC


	7. You Never Knew Part 7

**You Never Knew- Part 7**

Nora: YOU? Bo you can't do that? I won't LET you do that. I'd rather just confess and face the consequences then let you suffer because of MY mistakes. You need to go back to Sarah and be happy. I'm just bringing you down.

Bo: Nora, this isn't up for debate. If the cops find out that you killed him, they're going to make it their business to ruin your life and I can't let that happen. You didn't have a choice when you killed him and I would rather go to jail knowing that you were safe then to spend a lifetime with someone I don't love and wonder if you were REALLY ok.

Nora: Looks like we're at a standstill here then.

Bo: Nora, listen to me. (He took her face in his hands and brushed the hair back from the face) You are the most amazing person I know. I don't even remember a time when I didn't love you with everything I've got. I WON'T let them railroad the woman I love... If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to protect you. If you won't let me confess then there's only one thing we can do.

Nora: Oh yeah, what's that?

Bo: Go on the run.

Nora: WHAT? Bo, are you SERIOUS? How are we going to manage that? We'd be giving up our lives.

Bo: I don't have a life without you.

Nora: Please... please don't say that. You have family here. You have people who respect you and count on you. 

Bo: don't you think I KNOW that? (Pause) But Nora, I can't just pretend that I'd be ok without you. It would be torture. I would rather spend five minutes with you then a lifetime without you. Don't you understand that I'm crazy about you? Don't you understand that I'd do anything for you?

Nora (Tears in Her Eyes): I'm sorry. I... I don't know how to react to all of this Bo. No one has EVER loved me that much.

Bo: Well get used to it Nora... Because my world begins and ends with YOU. If I have to break you out of prison and take you to a safe spot then I will. But I will NOT live my life without you, you got it?

Nora: I think I'm starting to. But what about Sarah? You're going to have to tell her something. 

Bo: And I will. In fact I was going to go find her in the morning and tell her I can't marry her.

Nora: You are? That's a big decision.

Bo: Not for me. I love you Nora. Its time I stopped pretending that I don't.

Nora: And then what? Where do we go from there?

Bo: We'll figure it out together. Right now, I want to dance with you. You think that would be ok?

Nora (Smiling): I think that would be ok. But there's no music.

Bo: There is now.

He started to sing her a soft lullaby as she walked into his arms and they slow danced around the room.

Nora: I... I didn't know you could sing like that.

Bo: It's not something I do for just anyone Nora. But you're special. And this is our song.

Nora: Yeah I guess it is.

She smiled at him as she looked into his eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance the night away. When he ran out of songs to sing, they just stood there in complete silence, holding each other close as they danced, and without knowing what was happening they shared a kiss that was so much more then friendship. Then he helped her into the bed and held her in his arms. He rocked her to sleep with stories about their past and what would be in their future if they just believed it hard enough.

TBC


End file.
